


Fight to Shine Together

by Milaah



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disaster Bi Reggie Peters, Evil Ghost OC, F/F, F/M, Gay Caleb Covington, Gay Disaster Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Caleb Covington, Good Parent Ray Molina, Good Person Carrie Wilson, Julie is 17, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Ray Molina, Platonic Alex/Julie, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina Adopts The Phantoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaah/pseuds/Milaah
Summary: Luke Patterson and Alex Mercer knew they were soulmates when they met when they were nine.  There was a pink drumstick circling his right wrist and there was what looked like a thin dark blue scarf permanently wrapped around Alex's left bicep.  As soon as Luke felt that itch on his wrist, he knew that Alex was it for him.  They met Reggie Peters a year later who easily became their best friend.  Bobby came in when they were thirteen and they formedSunset Curve, the greatest rock band in the world in Luke's opinion.At seventeen, he realized the universe hated them when he, Alex, and Reggie were murdered via hotdog.  They appear twenty-five years later, and as soon as he looked into the warm brown eyes of the teenager standing in their studio with large monster slippers adorning her feet and he knew there was something there. When Julie saves them after the Orpheum and they finally touch, he feels that familiar itch along the inside of his forearm.They had athirdsoulmate.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Julie Molina, Alex Mercer/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington/Ray Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 1





	Fight to Shine Together

Alex Mercer first met his soulmate when he was nine. They met during recess at school. Alex was sitting alone on the swing, starting down at the bright pink drumstick etched into the side of his middle finger on his right hand when a shadow fell over him and a body collided into his, knocking them both off of the swing. He glanced up and met the most expressive hazel eyes he’d ever seen. As soon as their eyes met, Alex felt an itch appear on his left bicep and he reached up with his other hand to rub at it absently, and hazel eyes drifted down to follow the motion. The other boy reached towards his arm and Alex saw _his_ soul mark marring the wrist of the other. He stared, not quite understanding what he was seeing. His soulmate was a boy? His parents were going to murder him. “Hi!” Alex blinked, blue eyes darting up to see the other boy smiling brightly at him with a wide, beautiful smile. “I’m Luke, and I’m your soulmate.” He stated it with so much conviction that there was no possible way that Alex could deny it. 

“Hi,” Alex said back shyly, his voice carrying none of the power and energy that seemed to be pouring off of Luke. “I’m Alex.” Luke stuck out his right hand to shake and Alex saw his soul mark, a thin blue scarf wrapped around the base of his middle finger with the two ends traveling down the length of his finger. That was now wrapped around his arm, he thought as he reached out to shake the offered hand. 

“A drumstick is a pretty cool soul mark. Do you play?” Luke questioned with an adorable tilt of his head. 

“I – sometimes,” Alex answered. 

“I bet you’re _real_ good.” 

“Nah, I mostly just bash the drumsticks around and hope a tune comes from it.” Luke laughed and God, it was beautiful. _Luke_ was beautiful. 

“I’m trying to get my parents into getting me a guitar,” the brunette explained, sitting down across from Alex. 

“Maybe we can start a band,” Alex joked, and Luke’s eyes lit up. 

“That’s a great idea!” He exclaimed. “We’ll have to be on the hunt for more members when I get my guitar.” Alex let a soft smile crawl across his face. As long as Luke believed in them, that was all that mattered.

|||

Alex and Luke were twelve when they met Reggie Peters. He was weird and funny, and he never got mad when Alex’s anxiety presented itself as biting sarcasm. Even Luke sometimes gave him a kicked puppy look when his anxiety made him irritable, but never Reggie. 

The boys were thirteen when Alex and Luke decided to go from friendly soulmates to boyfriends. Luke was sweet and passionate and always made sure that Alex felt loved. Luke’s parents, Emily and Mitch, were also so kind to him and let Alex know that they didn’t care that they were both boys. He hasn’t even told his parents yet; wasn’t sure he ever would if he was being honest. 

That was also the year that Reggie discovered that he had a love for the bass and the same year Emily and Mitch finally got Luke that guitar he always wanted. No matter how hard they tried, though, they never sounded right. Luke had complained about it while he and Alex were curled up together lying against a grassy hill with their bikes propped up against a tree behind them. “We’re missing _something_ ,” the brunet had grumbled, his bottom lip jutted out in a pout and his eyebrows furrowed together over his eyes. Alex pressed a soft kiss to his temple. 

“We’ll figure it out,” was all he said. Luke’s bright smile was enough to kill the butterflies that had erupted in his stomach at the action. 

Bobby showed up the next year after his parents made him switch schools after one too many fights. He was hardheaded and blunt but could absolutely _shred_ on a guitar, and thus _Sunset Curve_ was born. 

The four stayed together despite the ups and downs of being as close to each other as they were, and Bobby’s garage quickly became a safe haven for them all. They were sixteen when they found out that Reggie’s parents were constantly fighting and screaming at each other. Alex remembered holding the smaller dark-haired boy as he cried into the blond’s shoulder after another night of being ignored. While Alex already knew, Luke finally told Reggie and Bobby about the fights with his mom over his music and how his parents didn’t believe in him. Alex was pretty sure that Bobby felt a bit guilty after learning about two of his bandmate’s home life. In his own words, his was pretty damn good. 

A month after Luke told the guys about the fights with his mom, he snuck through Alex’s bedroom window after a particularly bad row with Emily. It also happened to the first night the two made love. Alex remembered how gentle Luke was, how attentive to every sound Alex made. It was also their first _I love yous_ , surprisingly. While curled up on Luke’s chest and running his finger over the pink drumstick around the guitarist’s wrist, Alex decided that he didn’t want to hide this from his family any longer. He loved Luke, Luke loved him, and his family would have to accept that. 

They didn’t. 

Alex showed up late to band practice with a bag over shoulder and red rimmed eyes. Bobby rubbed his back soothingly while promising that he could stay in the studio whenever he needed to. Reggie gazed at him with empathetic green eyes and squeezed his hand tightly. Luke just held him, humming soothingly into his hair. Luke ended up being the one to stay in the garage the most; the worst fight he’d had with Emily came around Christmas time and he ran. Alex stayed with him quite often, Reggie sometimes sleeping the loft.

The four were seventeen when they got their big break. The Orpheum. “This is what we’ve been waiting for, boys!” Luke crowed in delight, pulling Alex in for a deep kiss. Alex grinned, just as excited. They practiced for weeks, every day, just to make sure they were perfect. When the day finally came, Alex was practically vibrating with nervous, yet excitable, energy. 

“Alright, guys, let’s start out with _Now or Never_.”

|||

“ _Alex, you were smokin’.”_

_“I was thinking street dogs?”_

_“I want that connection to everybody.”_

_“We’re gonna be legends.”_

_“After tonight, everything changes.”_

And change everything sure did.


End file.
